Unknown kidnapping
by Panacea7
Summary: Oh what a classic tale of silas, betrayal, kidnapping, torture, and a new friend! And please keep your minds out of the gutters, its M for language/violence in later chapters you little smut hounds...
1. Chapter 1

*Me gesturing for all to gather around the fire* It was a cold, dark stormy night and- wait, that's a stupid beginning… no offense if you've used it but its true… wait! Come back! I've got a better idea!

*Silas cuts in and sits next to me around fire* yes yes, just don't make me too ridiculous, I've heard of some of these "fanfictions" about me…

*I wave off the comment* Well, what kind of Silas fan would I be without….a kidnapping story?

*Silas perks up * fan…?

*puts a friendly arm around Silas* yes dear Silas, fan, but just remember, your mine…. Now be inspirational!

*Silas sighs and smiles, putting his feet up.* yes, I will sit here and look adorable…

*I lean dramatically toward the fire*

Silas set down The Discipline for the first time in half an hour. He was tired, sore, his back bled in trails down the backs of his thighs which joined trails with a bleeding wound on his left thigh that had been left from his _cilice _that lay now discarded on the floor. The puncture marks on his thigh looked red and inflamed an infection he paid no mind to. He would have been exhausted by now, the moon was now high and nearing its peak in the sky, but Silas received a call earlier that day, he was to carry out the work of god by ridding His earth of a family that he was told had betrayed opus dei. What did surprise him was the fact that he was not told any specifics on the job, just that he was to kill the parents and take the child. The word "child" rang in his ears, it could mean so many things, and infant or possibly a college student living at home, male or female, he prepared for anything. The mental preparation had left his skin tingling and his senses heightened in anticipation. He slipped on his robes over cleaned but freshly opened wounds.

When Silas stepped outside he was greeted by a bright full moon, it cast a blue tinted light on all it touched. His feet made slapping sounds on the ground to, what his ears heard, sounded like gunshots in the dead silence of the night, he slowed his pace, making more liquid like movements in order to silence himself. Walking to the house seemed like going out of the way, he could have driven, but Silas preferred stealth and precision to speed. He arrived at the house three miles away from his starting point faster than he estimated. Looking around Silas saw no one occupied the streets at the time; no one stared at him through slightly drawn curtains or from behind fences. He made his way toward the back of the house, to a window leading to the adult's bedroom.

Earlier that day father Aringarosa had visited the house, telling the family it was merely a friendly visit whilst his true intentions lay on unlocking and slightly opening the screen less window in the bedroom. Silas thanked the man silently as the window slid open soundlessly, allowing him to slide inside the room. The two sleeping figures lay underneath light green sheets, chests rising and falling in slow steady motions.

*I sit back and observe my work satisfied* well, I think I did okay, didn't I?

*Silas nods and frowns* reading about the discipline makes my back itch…

*pats head* its ok Silas, ill only talk about it…a lot…

*Silas crosses arms and pouts*

*bright cheery smile I've never had* anyway, SO audience? Your feedback is much appreciated, as are your random comments and questions, flame the story as much as you like! I say good day to you, and god bless!

*Silas mutters* yea and god bless…


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! I welcome you once again to my… umm…story telling time! I hope the entire audience of like three people that read the first chapter will read this…

*Silas joins in* We hope you like it~

Sadly the two sleeping figures had not actually known their attacker, being the effective assassin he wishes he wasn't, Silas approached the bed missing any existing creaky floorboards and not disturbing the two. Silas had earlier put on latex gloves, to carry out the work of god, he mustn't be caught now. His weapon of choice for the occasion was an eight inch knife with a cross on the handle; the symbol looked up at him accusingly from the palm of his hand. Silas bent over the side of the bed closes to him; he put a hand on the one closest to him, the woman, and held her chin. Her eyes fluttered open and barley let out a half gasp before he proceeded to bring the knife sharply across her neck in a fluid like motion. Blood poured out of her neck, gushing in time with her rapidly decreasing heartbeat; she made a muffled choking noise as she tried to reach the monk with a hand clawed in pain. Her hand dropped and hit the bed with a small thud, the man stirred in his sleep and, disoriented, turned his head at the commotion, his eyes shot open and his mouth hung in a silent scream, not registering Silas who stood in front of him. Silas knelt on the bed, careful not to stumble over the dead woman, and killed the man in a fashion similar to the fate of his wife. Leaving no trace behind Silas closed and locked the window, leaving the room untouched he closed the door behind him. The house was dark except a beam of moonlight from a window in the middle of the hallway separating him from the two doors. He guessed the door at the end of the hall was the child's room, the other door was open. He cautiously sauntered to the door; looking into the open one he saw it was a bathroom, a clean one at that. Silas gathered the child to be in the range of eighteen to sixteen and possibly female at the state of it, his hand hovered over the door knob, and mentally forced his fingers to turn it.

The door didn't screech open and disturb the silence but hung open and unmoving as he stepped inside, closing it behind him. He took in his dark surroundings; there was a futon by the wall opposite the door, a small lump in the middle of a red plush blanket someone slept soundly beneath it. On one side of the room was a dark brown dresser next to a bookcase off the same material stuffed with literature of all kinds. On the other side of the room there was a wooden desk, painted white and piled with scraps of paper, some pages of tilted cursive writing and some intricate drawings of people, mostly pedestrians. A picture on top of the others was drawn from the perspective of the back of a classroom, two dozen or so students with their heads down, intensely concentrated on writing notes the picture appeared to be a snapshot. But strangely there only lay a single mechanical pencil and several empty cases of pencil led. Silas snapped out of his moment of awe in the artistic detail of the painting and got on his knees before the sleeping male or female. His hand shook slightly as he pulled away the covers, revealing a sight that made his heart drop.

A young girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and freckles sprayed across her nose and under her eyes lay curled in a fetal position before him. Her pajamas consisted of a black long sleeve and dark blue sweatpants, her knees were pulled tight against her chest and held by her arms that crossed over her calves and shook slightly. The girls face was contorted in fear, Silas now saw her whole body was quivering but her eyes were shut in a manner of sleep, a bad dream, not fear that he inflicted. Father Aringarosa had left the country after being in the house and ordered Silas to follow him after obtaining the girl. He put a strong pale hand over her mouth, he subconsciously noted her skin was very soft, _don't think like that, _he ordered himself as her eyes shot open. She made no move to hit him or push him away but simply gazed at him wide eyed, seeming not to breath. He kept his hand over her mouth as she slowly sat up, his other hand ready to spring up and hold her down but she still made no attempt at escape…

Silas: *Silas sighs* Did we do good? No…? Well I didn't write it so I don't care...

Me:*pats his head* You did a good job Silas, NOW, audience, was this chapter okay? Do I suck that bad?

Silas:*Silas laughs* No one's even reading this…

Me: You hush… Well I bid you a good day!

Silas: And god bless!


	3. Chapter 3

Silas: Hello audience, I'm back~

Me: You know, for the maybe one person that has actually read the last two chapters, please review or this will be the last chapter you see! *holds Silas hostage* I'll do it, I swear, I won't let him see the light of day again!

Silas: I don't really mind hanging out here…don't much like being out in the light…

Me: Hush and listen to the story!

Silas grew slightly annoyed at the fact that the girl's eyes wouldn't leave him, he supposed it was because he was albino and she was just as ignorant as the others, but then almost scoffed in realization the situation was just as strange. He took the chance; speaking up his low voice filled the room

"Will you stay quiet?" she nodded slowly, startling him with her calmness. He removed his hand, she didn't speak

"Okay, you need to gather your things, a few sets of clothes, travel light." He stood as she did, towering over her by an entire foot.

"Am I going against my will?" her voice shocked him, it rang up words in his head to describe it; soft, quiet, submissive, feminine, accepting and eerily calm.

"Yes." He stated hollowly, barley noticing he said it. She nodded and went to her dresser; a tan book bag lay beside it. She turned it over, emptying the contents onto the floor, three textbooks and some school supplies. She some clothes in it and then stood, addressing him

"Are my parents dead?" she sounded simply curious, as if expecting it

"Yes." Her expression didn't change, Silas even observed the most microscopic of twitches in the corner of her mouth, as if she almost smiled. She continued and moved to her desk, grabbing the pencil and a large pad of paper, she stuffed it in her back. Silas looked at her warningly as she opened the desk to reach for something; she withdrew a handful of small plastic cases, lead.

"Is that neces-"he started, she cut in

"Yes." She stated it as nicely as she could, he sighed.

"I will leave a moment for you to get changed." He tried to keep his professional tone and waited outside the door, ear pressed to it he only heard the rustle of clothes. She opened the door fully clothed in under a minute, bag slung over her shoulder. Silas grabbed her right forearm and led her to the front to the front door. She waited for him to open it

"I'm not that stupid, child, I haven't left a print yet and I won't now." She frowned slightly and opened the door, locking and closing it behind her. He moved his hand lower to grab her wrist so they could walk at a less awkward angle down the street.

"Are you going to kill me?" her voice quavered slightly for the first time, but stayed low volume

"No." he almost sighed

"Will you hurt me?"

"I will not harm you, unless you try to run or tell someone. Understand?" she nodded, his other hand pulled out the knife for a moment, making sure she saw it

"Could I at least get your name?"

"My name is Silas, child…"

"As much as I would love to anger a man with a knife, my name is not child."

"Then what is your name?" He started to find humor in the girls' attitude, she was quite brave.

"Alice." She muttered silently, angrily.

"If you wish not to reveal you name than don't ask for mine."

"It's not that, I've never liked my name, it makes people assume I'm a cute little girl whose perfect at everything, its stands out…" he felt the muscles in his face pull at his mouth, smiling slightly for the first time in months

"Yes, because Silas is such a common name, plus, I think it makes you sound mature, you don't have to grow up on a path based on your name."

"Really? Because Silas in biblical terms was a man that spread the word of god, I don't think this is something He would approve of. So I guess you proved me wrong." She accused, satisfied that he was now silent. Silas made note of her quick wit and reminded himself not to say anything stupid.

Me: Well, that's all for now I guess…I know I've been posting a lot the past few days but remember, I shall not release Silas until you review! I'm practically ready to start writing the next chapter now (nothing better to do) but I won't post it unless I get some feedback!

Silas: I'm actually fine; it's pretty nice here I'll be fi-

Me: *elbows Silas*

Silas: OH. Um, I mean- it's horrible here! Help! *cough cough* please, it's so cold…just…*cough* ….just review…*passes out*

Me: Okay under exaggerate… Anyway~~ good day to you!

Silas: and god bless! *cough*


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Okay, I do strongly suggest that you people start to review but I am really writing for my own pleasure and I realize that very few people are reading my story. I only have one friend outside of the internet that I OCCASIONALY share stories with; this is not one of them. I post them on here for people's feedback, though I do not expect to get much feedback on a story based on a topic not well known to the population of fanfiction junkies that mostly read anime based fics with their favorite pairings, but I'm one of those to so I understand.

Silas: Is the lecture over?

Me: Oh hush…

Silas muttered incoherently to himself, mostly in French, complaining of the little girl. He asked himself so many questions: Why did father Aringarosa have Silas go through the trouble to take the brat all the way to Europe? Why was she so important? How in the world was the girl so calm in such a situation? And why was Silas given the task? These questions frustrated him; he tried to focus on one at a time in the semi-solitude of the walk to the nearest train station. Silas decided to assess the third; the girl. What kind of young teen girl wouldn't be screaming at the top of her lungs in a situation like this? He looked at Alice, walking by his side and looking straight ahead. No emotion showed on her face, no fear, nervousness, anxiety, her facial expression was absolutely blank besides the hint of distance in her eye that told she was deep in thought. _She must be an outcast for her age group, _Silas pondered; his inner voice spoke up, mocking him, _just like you._

"Hey!" She snapped, sounding annoyed.

"_What_?" Silas hissed, his voice dripped venom, angry at the girls tone and his comparison between the two of them

"I know you don't want me to run off but would you mind loosening the vice on my arm? I can't quite feel my fingers anymore." He looked down, noticing he was gripping her arm so hard it made his barley off-white skin go white-knuckled.

"Sorry." He said automatically, loosening his grip. They approached a train station, not full of people as it had been during the day it only held a few very tired looking travelers and a few homeless veterans snoozing on the benches. The platform reeked of cigarette smoke and train exhaust. He eyed the ticket stand, a large concrete block that had bulletproof glass and a single locked door on the side. Silas went over his instructions in his head: Get the child, take her to Madrid, take nothing, wait further instructions, no one can know she is missing, no one could know their identities. She looked around with an eyebrow raised, most likely at the fact that she was brought here, among others, even if it was roughly a dozen people or so.

The monk approached the stand, a tired looking man sold them their tickets, Silas momentarily had to let go of the girls arm but she made no move to escape. She simply stood there and looked innocent, waiting until he again grabbed her arm and led her to a bench where they awaited a train that was supposed to already be there.

"So," She started in a hushed tone, "why are we here?"

"We are going to get on a train." Sarcasm laced his words, she gave a small laugh.

"Yes, I assumed so. Now where will this train take us?"

"Away."

"If you are going to continue answering in obvious replies I'm only going to continue asking questions Silas." His head snapped to look at her at the sound of his name; he found it strange that she would acknowledge his worthiness of a label.

"Do not say my name aloud, nor yours. The train is taking us to an airport ten hours away; from there we fly to Madrid."

"This must be punishment for wishing to visit Europe." She sighed, not unmasking any fear she may have had. A train approached the platform, large and thundering it screeched to a stop in front of them. Very few people got out: Silas and Alice were the only ones that got on. Silas searched the train, looked up and down the aisle, and saw no one. He sat down in the front corner booth, making her sit by the window in case he fell asleep. He made one last inventory check, his cilice was wrapped tightly around his thigh, a few rolls of a hundred dollar bills in his robe pocket, and the girl. She was currently looking off into space, muttering words Silas couldn't hear, her hand was spinning a piece of metal at the end of a string wrapped around her neck. _A cross._ Silas felt slightly sorry, having to kidnap a girl who was one with faith in god, it was now apparent to Silas she was praying.

"You should probably get some sleep. We've got a long time till we get to the airport." Silas tried not to sound sorry; he didn't want to show weakness. She only responded with a quick nod, and leaned her head against the window before closing her eyes. The train sped along the tracks, the humming of the wheels against the tracks floated up to his ears and made him want to go to sleep. The buzz of the eventful night was wearing off, the stresses of what was to come weighed heavily on his shoulders. He turned to look at her sleeping soundly beside him, the girl he would have to look out for for the next few days. His eyes closed and dreams of his past flooded from his memories.

It's seemed so real, his father was screaming, he couldn't even make out the words but knew he was being shunned for his appearance. His father ran towards him, reaching out and open hand and clasping it around his throat. Silas couldn't breathe; he started to feel light headed. The man hit him in the face with an open hand repeatedly. Just before he should've blacked out his eyes shot open and he looked around wildly, seeing he was on the train he slumped back in the booth. Silas breathed in deeply when he noticed he had been holding his breath, he looked over to see Alice was still sound asleep but had shifted; her head was leaning on his shoulder. _This is going to be a long week. _Silas thought to himself, sighing and shutting his eyes once more.

Me: So, did I do ok? I can't write this any better if I don't get some feedback, review people!

Silas: Reviewing stops me from kidnapping more children.

Me: No, only I can stop you from doing that, you have to do whatever I type.

Silas: Hey, I'm just trying to get people to review.

Me: Va bene, OK people, if you don't review, I'll make Silas kidnap more children! Good day and god bless!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: No surprise, my Hetalia fanfic got more views in one day than this one has in weeks.

Silas: I am sorry, I've shamed you *hangs head*

Me: Naw, you're doing fine Silas, only the more intelligent know about you and can appreciate you.

Silas: WHICH MEANS THAT EVERYONE READING THIS SHOULD REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT.

Me: Yes, and very subtle hinting by the way.

Silas: Why thank you.

The train slowed, the humming of the tracks silenced and was replaced by loud screeching. Silas jerked awake and looked at a clock on the wall, it was nearly noon. He sighed slightly and switched his attention to the girl, she was still leaning on him, he got up the courage to gently shake her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up when she saw she was leaning on him. Alice's eyes momentarily showed fear when she woke, not knowing where she was. Memories flooded back to her and she suddenly looked exhausted again. Silas felt another pang of guilt, he knew this tired feeling, he could see it in her eyes. It was a feeling of being tired of life, wanting it to end. But then, in a flash, it was gone. She stood up as the train stopped, Silas could see a large crowd of people waiting to board. He knew if he walked out in front of those people grabbing her arm he would only draw attention. Silas had more than enough attention drawn to him by his clothes and skin. As he let her step out in front of him he slid his hand around hers, she looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

"It's less suspicious…" he sighed, walking out into the crowd and keeping his head down. The people were busy, pushing and jostling around them, too preoccupied to pay attention to him. This station was at the airport, convenient for travelers, and they walked to buy the tickets. Silas got a strange look when he paid in cash. All he did was wait for the flight silently, sitting on a hard plastic chair in the lobby beside Alice, who looked bored.

"Look, it's not very convincing if you look bored out of your mind." Silas said in a hushed tone "At least look slightly entertained."

"Or what?" She growled

"Or this." He showed the knife hidden in his sleeve for only her to see, grabbing her hand again and squeezing it. He was a bit mad at her ill-cooperation but had to give her credit for trying to stand up for herself, given the circumstance most teen girls would cower and cry.

A muffled voice that rang throughout the airport announced their flight was ready to board. Silas grabbed the girls hand once more and walked through the airport to board the plane. He reminded himself to get new clothes when he got to Spain, his robes stood out a bit when he was surrounded by so many people. She made no protest sitting on the inside of the seats, nearest the window as they had on the train. She didn't say anything while they got settled, nor when the plane made its way down the pavement, speeding along. Silas' hand was resting on the arm rest between them, no longer holding Alice's hand. The plane built speed and started to tilt, Silas nearly jumped at the touch of a hand over his. Alice had grasped his hand nervously, squeezing it and making her hand white knuckled. This did not hurt his hand so he merely put his other hand over hers.

"Its fine, I've been on planes many times before, nothing bad will happen." He tried to comfort her but was only answered with silence. She shut the plastic slid over the window to block the image of ground getting farther and farther away. The plane evened out, at its full height in the sky.

"You see? Just don't think about it." He assured, removing his top hand

"Yes, telling someone to stop thinking about it completely solves the problem…" she hissed at him, removing her hand and folding it in the other on her lap. Silas directed his attention to the other passengers, looking for anyone that, somehow, may have known he had kidnapped the girl. He heard rustling beside him as she pulled out the pad of paper and pencil, he watched curiously, but looked away when her eyes darted toward him in suspicion. She was a slow sketcher, making sure to get every small detail perfectly she also seemed to work backwards, details first and structure later. The drawing came to life, practically dancing on the page. She slightly raised her arm to block his view while she finished it, putting the last touches on at twenty minutes past when she started. Alice sighed and went to turn to the next blank page and Silas grabbed her wrist, not overpoweringly but setting his fingers on her hand to pull them away

"May I see it?" His voice was calm, but she was hesitant and handed him the notebook. Silas felt the corner of his mouth tug upwards, nearly smiling. The picture was a landscape, dead trees strewn across the page among black earth. There was a grave on the higher bit of landscape toward the middle of the picture, a very detailed headstone. It read: "Alice: lost and not missed, no one knows when she was born or when she died." He frowned, that last bit was quite sad but he was almost in awe of the professionalism.

"Why your headstone?" he asked, handing her the paper

"Why not?" she sighed simply, he heard a slight tremor in her voice. Silas chose to pretend not to notice it and brought his rosary from his pocket, twisting it in between his fingers to entertain himself. They sat idle for the next half hour; she seemed to be comfortable enough on the plane and sat back in her seat. Alice unbuckled her seatbelt and nudged Silas

"Excuse me; I have to use the restroom." She waited for him to get up, he sat still and leaned in close, whispering

"Don't try anything. You got that?" He tried to put some assertiveness back into his voice, she nodded. Silas stood and let her past him, she calmly walked past him to the front of the plane. He was suddenly worried, having her out of his sight like this. He stopped and thought _what are you worried about? Why should you care for such an ungrateful little child? _He sighed and waited, she came back in under five minutes, sitting obediently back down and taking out the notebook again. Silas got lost in thought, thinking of what the girl was needed for. _There has to be some sort of good reason, why would the bishop take a child for no reason? _He pondered this, thinking of a million possibilities while the sky outside grew ever darker. Silas looked to his side to see Alice readjust herself and lean her head against the window, shutting her eyes. _Great idea,_ Silas thought, closing his eyes and drifting off

Me: Eeh? Eeeeeehhhh?

Silas: I don't smile…*grumble*

Me: You do when I'm AROUND! :D

Silas: Yes but not when I'm supposed to be kidnapping children! Er- I mean if I did.

Me: Did I do good? Yes? Va bene… REVIEW!

Silas: God bless

Me: 'nd good day~


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm back~~

Silas: I missed you *hugs me*

Me: I wasn't talking to you I was talking to- Oh never mind…

Silas: And the story continues~

His eyes shot open, woken by an unknown disturbance. Silas glanced around the plane, sight resting on the girl sleeping next to him. Alice was shifting in her seat, her eyes clenched tightly shut in struggle. The speakers at the front of the cabin buzzed, announcing they landed in fifteen minutes. He put a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake, she jerked out of sleep and sat up. She pulled her bag up onto her lap, and yawned. Silas filled with joy at the realization that he was finally back in Spain, back in Europe. The plane started to lose altitude, slowly, until a slight jerk told them they had touched down. He noticed she looked a little more anticipating, worrying; wanting to know what she was here for. The walk off the plain and out of the airport seemed to Silas the longest walk he ever took, like the girl weighed him down. He emerged out the doors of the building to a dark sky, it was nearly twelve, he reminded himself. The sky was not clear, a thick layer of clouds hovered over them, spilling into the horizon and not seeming to end. There was a distant rumble of thunder, the beginning of a storm, but there was a second rumble. His stomach. Silas rarely ate but he knew the girl would be hungry by now. He thought a moment, whilst they stood outside the airport, and decided to just get room service.

"So are we just going to stand here?" Alice asked sarcastically. Silas simply sighed lowly, resulting in a sound much like an angry growl. He pulled her by the hand, and made his way down the road. The hotel he had been instructed to stay at was half a mile from the airport. The walk was silent besides a few passersby, and he found the walk went by faster if he focused on the throbbing pain in his thigh caused by the cilice. He started to limp slightly before seeing the building he was to stay in, hotel saved for him under the alias "Lino Rios". She yawned beside him as they entered, tired from travel. Silas gave them his name, receiving a key card and a point in the direction to their room. 'Lino' thanked the desk man and turned to walk away, putting his arm over the shorter girls shoulder as they got into the elevator. He didn't remove his arm as the doors shut and the elevator rose. She shot him a questioning look

"Wh-?" he shot a look back, silencing her. He led her to the door, holding it for her she sighed quietly and stepped inside. He took his hand off of her after the door clicked behind him, she looked around the room. A single queen bed and two stuffed chairs, a TV in front of the bed on a large dark brown dresser and a small fridge beside it. Alice spoke up,

"Not to be impatient but, now what?" Silas shoulders were tense in shared anticipation, wanting the answer he believed he would receive after arriving in Spain. He had been given a cell phone for the bishop to contact him with; his hand went in his pocket and pulled out the phone, no missed calls or forgotten messages. He grew impatient.

"We wait." His voice was low and grumbling as he strode across the room to the chair. There was a phone on the bed stand, along with a menu. He remembered that by now the girl must've been hungry. Trying to act more like a nice church going man, he picked up the old phone and got room service as she set down her bag cautiously and sat on the bed. Silas sat down the phone and she spoke up

"What was that for?"

"Room service, I can't let you starve." She looked puzzled at the statement, and absently put a hand to her stomach as it rumbled. She turned on the television, flipping through an array of sitcoms and local news, few which were in English. Alice sighed and sat back, apparently following along with the news. Silas jumped at a knock at the door, get up and leaning toward the girl, whispering low, almost at a growl

"Don't move, don't say anything." He opened the door casually, smiling politely at the young man who held his tray

"Señor buen día, aquí es la comida que usted ordenó." He said, wide awake at the early hour somehow. Silas took the tray tiredly and thanked the man

"Gracias." He shut the door. Alice looked at the tray, it held a sandwich with a small pile of french-fries next to it.

"Ummm… Not to be rude but I don't eat meat…"

"There is none on the sandwich child." He snapped, extremely tired "I will not sit idly by and watch someone eat dead animal." She didn't say anything else, but took it gladly. After a few minutes she set the tray on the dresser. Silas was putting his hand on the cilice, pushing down on it slightly just to stay awake, and was relieved to see Alice yawn, ready to drop from exhaustion. She suddenly looked puzzled again.

"There's only one bed." She shifted uncomfortably.

"I am sleeping here…" He gestured at the chair.

"Oh…" she nodded, lying on the bed, not bothering to change or get under the sheets she curled up on her side, holding her knees against her chest in what appeared to be a very automatic position. In a matter of nearly half a minute, her eyes were glued shut, her breathing deep and slow. Silas stood tiredly and picked up the chair he had been sitting on, setting it back down in front of the door so she couldn't sneak out. He sat down and checked his phone once more: nothing. The feeling he had before, excitement and anticipation, was now gone. There was nothing good going on here, he could sense it, the girl couldn't have been that bad, she looked and acted so innocent. Silas looked over at the sleeping figure; her hair had fallen over her face and was fluttering in and out with her breath. He got up and walked over, kneeling before the bedside. His hand rose slowly and gently pushed the hair out of her face, revealing a soundly sleeping and angelic looking girl. _She looks like an angel, what possible bad has she ever done? _He thought, standing back up and turning the lights off. He sat in front of the door, and closed his eyes.

Me: WANTED: Feedback. Flame or praise... And thanks to those who have reviewed~~

Silas: *blows kiss* To Meranda Gaea Etraud, Thanks for reviewing!

Me: I just made Silas act really OOC just to thank you. And for the anonymous reviewer, whoever you may be.

Silas: So to everyone who hasn't reviewed: review. That is all.

Me: Review and I'll make Silas act cutely OOC for you.

Silas: WHAT?

Me: Good day and god bless!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while…

Silas: And I'm sorry no one reviews on this story… Except one person, and we love you for that. Everyone should check out Meranda Gaea Etraud, She's pretty cool…

Me: And apparently worth advertising on our story… So go check out her profile and her stories~

At exactly seven-thirty in the morning, Silas' eyes shot open again. A strong beam of sunlight was cutting through the room, peeking out from a slightly opened window. He looked around momentarily to see he was still sitting in the chair he had fallen asleep and the girl was still curled upon her side on the large hotel mattress. He stood and stretched, hearing his joints pop and feeling stiffness in his neck, and walked across the room to shut the curtains. When he turned around he saw that somehow she had soundlessly woken up, and was now sitting up against the headboard. There were dark circles under her eyes, which stared over at him with deep interest.

"Good morning, Alice." He tried to sound cheery, but it didn't suit him well. She didn't respond in a similar manner but stared back at him questioningly.

"Good?" She spat back at him.

"Well under the circumstances I'd say it's going better than it could be."

"And how could this be worse exactly?" Her eyes didn't leave him as he walked back over to the chair.

"Well," Silas started, pushing the chair back to its original spot, "you could be dead. I could have killed you long before now. You could've been kidnapped by a junkie, so you would've been defiled, tortured, and then killed. I could starve you. You could have been kidnapped by anyone other than me-"

"You? What's so special about you?"

"BECAUSE, you persistent child," he sat back on the chair, it's back now facing the window, "I am a man who doesn't believe in lifting a hand against anyone innocent, which as far as I know you are. So as for the time being I cannot do anything to harm you." Silas stood, standing in front of the bed, "But if you are content on making my life a living hell by further complicating this than I might have to." He felt slightly relieved after venting by half-screaming at the girl. Silas also felt a tug at his heart, guilty that he had let himself go like this. He sighed and sat down, running a hand through his short crop of blond-white hair. Opening the phone he was given he found no indication of the bishop trying to contact him.

"So why haven't you killed me yet?" She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees.

"Because I have to take you to someone, they want you alive."

"For what?"

"I don't know."

"When? How long do we have to wait?"

"I don't know" Silas started to grow angry at her impatience, but kept his calm.

"Well, who is telling you to bring me? Why are you so determined to follow out their orders?"

"I am not at liberty to tell you his name, or the reasons why I follow his orders."

"Why do you trust him so much? What if he's just scamming you, setting you up?" Alice seemed to have a list of these questions, firing one after another.

"I can trust him." Silas replied solidly "But none of your questions matter right now."

"I can think of a few questions that could poke some holes in your plan." She stated, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed and sitting up. "What if you did kill me? What if the next time someone came by, I screamed for help?"

"I'm not going to answer that right now because I know you won't. I won't harm you but I can get duct tape and bind you to that chair."

"I'd like to see you try. You don't even know what you're doing, blindly following this mysterious guy and not even sure what to do next. You're just being moronic. And so is your friend that you're kissing up to."

Silas snapped, standing and walking over to the girl when she insulted him. He could deal with his own ridicule, but not that of the bishop. He slapped the girl, open handed across her face making contact with her cheek with a sharp _crack._

"You will _not_ insult him, you ignorant child." Silas growled, feeling his hand sting from the impact. She hadn't cried out when he struck her but a large red patch had begun to form on her cheek. Her dark eyes started to tear, but she tried to blink them back. A single tear fell down, leaving a wet streak. Silas again felt guilty, _What's wrong with you? _He thought to himself, wondering why he had been so outspoken lately. He suddenly wanted to take it back "I-I'm sorry, I just…" He knelt down, making eye contact and feeling her eyes bore deep into his. Another pang of sadness and guilt in the pit of his stomach. Silas lifted his hand a wiped the tear from her cheek, and went to put a hand on her shoulder "I didn't mean to, th-" She brushed away his hand, pulling her legs up and getting back on the bed Alice turned on the TV. Her eyes were dry, showing no pain but full focus on the Spanish news. Silas stood back up, weak kneed he almost fell back down, and walked back over to his chair.

_What now? _He thought, frequently checking his phone. _Why have I been acting like this lately? And when is he ever going to contact me? _Questions flooded Silas as he stayed stationary in his chair. A few hours passed, and around noon he finally got up and walked over to the phone. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to order room service.

"I'm not hungry." She stated blankly. He sighed and hung up, feeling starved himself but he did not feel like eating. His mobile still showed no sign of a message, which worried him deeply. _What if he never calls?_ Silas grew restless and stood to walk over to the bathroom sink, splashing some water in his face to knock some sense back into him, clear his thoughts. He looked over to the shower, and suddenly realized he wanted a long hot shower to relax. A thought of how he was going to accomplish this without giving the girl a chance to slip away burst his temporarily joyful bubble. The bathroom door was just left of right of the door out of the room; if he left it open he could see if she tried to leave. But he would also have to swallow his shyness and leave the bathroom door open. Silas walked out and saw she was still lying on the bed, sketchbook out and pencil moving up and down the paper. Her eyes did not move from the paper as he spoke

"I'm going to take a quick shower, but I'll be able to see if you try to leave, the door will be left open-"

"Not taking a step near it then." She said monotonously, pencil still scribbling across the paper. "I don't feel like being chased down the streets of Spain by a wet naked grown man." He sighed angrily, feeling the need to strike her once more, but kept his ground and stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door open. The hot water felt good, but combined with the soap running down his leg, it stung the healing wounds left by his cilice. Silas looked over at the door every thirty seconds at first, then every other minute, and after ten minutes he stopped checking, having a strong feeling she wasn't going to leave. After another ten minutes he got out and got his robe back on, and walked back out to see she was flipping through channels, her sketchbook now lay beside her. Alice looked up, seeing he was out and stood up, grabbing her bag and walking toward the door. Silas rushed over and grabbed her arm

"Where do you think you're going?"

"If you have the chance to shower, I think I should to." He let go and she kept walking, shutting and locking the bathroom door behind her. Silas felt uneasy the whole time she was in there, like somehow she could escape within the small room. Alice finally came back out after nearly forty-five minutes with semi-damp hair. Upon looking at her, he couldn't quite place what looked different besides the new set of clothes she had donned. Apparently he had been staring for a minute or two because she looked over questioningly,

"What is it?" Her voice snapped him out of his trance

"What?"

"Why are you staring?"

"Oh, I don't know. You look different." He brushed off the question, it still pestered him but she didn't seem to drop it.

"Well I couldn't exactly dry my hair, so it's probably a bit curlier than usual." She ran a hand through her hair, in attempt to dry it a bit more. It was true, it did look curlier; the ends curled out and upwards under the wavy twisted locks. _It looks good, _Silas thought, directing his attention back at the screen

"No, it looks horrible." She sighed; Silas grew slightly red at the realization that he had said that out loud.

At eight that night, after flipping the phone open and close several times Silas was trying to keep his patients. Alice picked up her sketchbook and looked back at what she had drawn,

"May I see that?" he asked, gesturing at the book

"Um… Sure." She tore out a page, and crumpled it up, tossing it in the trash can across the room, and then walked over to give him the book.

"What was that you threw away?"

"Failure." She stated simply, Silas didn't think anything of it and opened the book, seeing only the picture he had seen on the plane. Looking over at her, now sitting in the chair opposite him he could see the red mark had faded from her cheek. He got up and went to the garbage, plucking the crumpled piece of paper from the basket and flattening it on the table when he sat back down. She looked slightly apprehensive at his viewing of the drawing, embarrassed almost. The wrinkled paper held a landscape, her house laid out in front of a dark sky. The detail left him in awe; the over grown grass on the side of the house, the shading of shadows the moonlight cast. At first glance it was a simple drawing of her house, a vivid one at that but at a second look he saw something in the window. A tall wiry figure, him, standing in the window. Silas set it down, the weight of another two dead people sinking in further.

"It looks great."

"Yea." She muttered, snatching the piece of paper up and crumpling it once more before tossing it back into the trash. Silas was going to question this but saw no point in debating; she wouldn't be his problem soon. Alice walked over to the window, looking out and tapping on the window sill. He opened and closed the phone once more; she still tapped on the window.

"Could you cease that noise child?" She looked over absently, folding her hands instantly

"Sorry, I'm just restless. Because, you know, I've been stuck in this room for the past eon." Silas was also restless, tingles in his legs made him want to get up and walk around. He felt he owed the girl for her trouble, and for needlessly striking her. Standing up and slipping the phone in his pocket he stretched and announced to the girl,

"Let's go then, I can't stay cooped up in this room either." She looked at him suspiciously

"Where?"

"I don't know yet child, where ever we end up walking." She shrugged submissively, just wanting to leave. He grabbed her hand as they walked down a single flight of stairs and out of the building, not wanting her to run off. The night air was heavy and humid, promising rain soon. Silas took a path besides the building; it led to a small park beside a lake. He led her beside the lake, looking into its glassy surface and seeing his reflection looking back at him. Alice was also looking into the lake, and then up into the dark clouds forming overhead. After five minutes they had walked around the perimeter of the lake and were about to loop it again when a muffled ring came from his pocket. Silas excitedly took out his phone and saw a message from the bishop, giving him a meeting point. His hands shook in anticipation, not seeing him in a while he looked forward to their confronting. A bolt of lightning struck in the distance, thunder rang in their ears as rain started to pour down. Silas set off into the city, pulling the girl beside him.

Me: Bwuahah! Cliffy… I don't know which my favourite line is so far: "There's only one bed" Or "I don't feel like being chased down the streets of Spain by a wet naked grown man"

Silas: I don't like either, I find them both very- *struggling not to giggle* Ahem, very inappropriate.

Me: Yea sure. So, Review, all that junk, smallest bit of review makes my day and makes me update more often!

Silas: Good day and God bless~!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Guess who…? Fine then, don't…

Silas: I know who!

Me: Ya, ya, you just hush and listen and…ya!

Silas: *folds hands under his chin*

"W-where are we going now?" She asked, surprised at the sudden change of pace. Rain started to fall lightly

"This way," Silas gestured forward, pulling up his hood as the rain fell harder. Alice sped up, trying not to trip. She shook her hair a bit, now getting soaked as they wound their way through the mostly empty city. They stopped in front of a large building and went in the alley beside it, Silas pulled her down to the dark dead end and a shadow came into view. His eyes grew wide and excited as he stepped forward.

"Father…" Silas said, at the same time Alice half screamed it and wriggled out of his grip, running toward him and embracing him. He could see tears welling up in her eyes

"Yes, yes I know, you've had a rough week haven't you?" he patted her back and pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is going on? Why am I here?" she was still holding onto him tightly, under the impression he would protect her from harm. Upon further inspection Silas saw it was a syringe that he had pulled from his pocket. He plunged it into her back, making her arc her back and gasp. She weakly reached for her back with half-clawed hands before he pulled the needle out and she fell backwards. Silas stepped forward quickly enough to catch her before she hit the ground, he held her up and his breathing started to quicken.

"Why?" he asked, the first time he had seen Aringarosa in so long he thought he would be happy but he felt only dread.

"Because we can't kill her here. Go, quickly, get her into that car." He gestured toward the mouth of the alley at a small black car. He picked her up, carrying her bridal style and as gently as he could, put her into the car.

"Okay, wh-" he started, but was cut off.

"Get in the car."

"What?"He looked back at him bewildered

"Get in the car!" he followed the new orders, the million questions he had been thinking of the past few days resurfaced, and multiplied. When they got onto the road he tried again to talk.

"Why is she here?"

"The same reason as all the others before her."

"But why Spain? Why her? What could she know?" He was answered by a frustrated sigh

"We have been getting sloppy, I was getting way to many questions about my connections with the deaths of those people, and we are going to have to stay here for a while. I brought the girl here too because I have to… get some information, before we kill her." Silas felt like he had been hit in the stomach

"Before _we _kill her? Father I… I can't kill this girl."

"Why? What about so many before her?"

"You can't expect me to kill someone I know, especially when I can't see any good reason to kill her! What has she done that she needs to be killed for?"

"It's possible to kill someone you know Silas, I happen to know her very well."

"I know I know but what has she done?" again, a hesitant answer, he felt the answer wasn't something he wanted to know

"I can't have a daughter Silas, if she's gone, the secret dies with her and no one will ever know." He said simply.

Me: short chap with a cliffy. Aren't I evil?

Silas: Yes, the suspense is killing me!

Me: you were there Silas, you know what happened.

Silas: ah. Yes. I suppose I was.

Me: it's short but the next chaps pretty intense… Review, per favore, and I will put it up quicker!

Silas: I promise OC me in the next chap and chap intro. *sigh*


	9. Chapter 9

Silas: Hey, were back.

Me: Yea, I guess I forgot to tell you why I hadn't updated in a while… I lost my muse and then when I felt like writing again…. My left hand got in an accident so I couldn't type for a while…

Silas: It's ok, I was there to feed her and care for her and help her get dressed…*Devilish smile*

Me: Unnecessary treatment Silas. Unnecessary. And when did you help me get dressed?

Silas: well I didn't help but I was in the room… Erm. I mean, I did the laundry. Yes. Laundry.

Me: *zips up jacket*

Silas eyes grew wide, surprised he go to such lengths to get rid of that secret and surprised he'd had such a past. He didn't know what to think. They pulled into a driveway of a small house, surrounded by trees. Silas did as he was told and carried the girl again. He went slow, reluctant to carry the girl to her death. Her hair fell in sheets in front of her face; he moved it out of her face and stroked her hair as he put her on a couch inside.

"She's going to wake up any minute now, let's get it over with." The bishop announced, moving toward the girl.

"What? I thought you said she had information, something apparently worth killing over, aren't you going to wait for her to wake up?"

"No Silas, she doesn't know anything. But I couldn't kill her in America, if they found remains they would test it and if they had to they would do a paternity test and find out it was me. I don't know who that information would be leaked to but it would get out, I just know it. We kill her here and we can hide the body easier because no one is looking here. A couple of months go by and we're free men again, they would give up." He sounded frantic

"You're…" Silas started, not sure what to say "You're crazy." He stated, "I can't believe you. You have no right to do this." He sat down on the couch; she stirred as he held her closer in his arms. "I can't let you kill her, there is no reason."

"And what of the men and women you killed Silas?" he accused, turning the insult back

"Under your instruction! Under the impression that there was good reason to!" he started to doubt the reasoning behind any of the killings he had been instructed to carry out. The bishop stood, knife in hand, and walked toward her. Silas put her behind him and stood, towering over him "I said you will not kill her."

"Get out of my way, we've gone too far Silas, I can get you put away for a long time unless you move now." Silas felt he was supposed to regret his next moves but the anger welled up and blocked everything else out. He kneed him in the stomach, grabbing the knife and pushing him to the floor. He crouched over him, pinning him to the floor with his knees. "What are you going to do Silas? Kill me? You couldn't kill me. If you let me up we can continue living the life we had. It's that simple." He reasoned, trying to move his hands. Silas shook his head, trying to make sense of what was happening. Behind him he heard the couch squeak behind him, he turned and saw Alice stir, and sit up tiredly, still in a fog.

"What… "Her eyes got wide as she saw the two, but Silas didn't turn quick enough to see the knife ripped from his hand and swung at him. He pulled away and felt a stinging sensation in his chest; he looked down and caught a glimpse of blood welling up under his torn clothes. The bishop stood, advancing on the girl, who put her arms in front of her face. Silas kicked him in the side before he reached her, and then tackled him, trying to get at the knife. The knife swung again, planting itself an inch in his right forearm. He cried out and jerked his arm away, taking the knife with it. He grabbed it with his left hand and turned toward her

"Go, run!" he shouted. She tried to stand but got dizzy, still in a fog of drugs. He pulled her up and she started to half run toward the door. He turned and took a swipe at him with the knife, but he dove and tackled Silas, pinning him on the floor. They both held onto the knife, Silas pushed up, throwing him off, and tried to make sure Alice was getting away. The second he took to turn and see her gone was too long, he felt the knife drag deeply across his back. Again Silas cried out in pain and drew his blade, which had been dangerously jostled around in his pocket. In one quick swing he made contact with the bishop's neck, sheathing the entire blade in his flesh. He withdrew it and blood spurted and flowed onto his hand and clothes, the bishop staggered backwards in horror as he put his hand to his neck and found it covered in blood. Color flowed out of his face as he fell to his knees, and then flat on his stomach. Silas found he was breathing heavily, his back ached from the large gash the knife must have left. His head was getting lighter by the minute but he ignored it and looked around for Alice.

The back door was wide open, showing the rain still pounding. He ran out and looked around, only seeing trees and shadows. He screamed her name, or at least thought he had, and his vision clouded. Blinking and looking down it cleared, giving him enough time to find the ground grow closer and closer until he was on the ground. He felt rain on his back, clensing him of the blood staining his pale skin. He heard something, off in the distance, a muffled sound. The sound of footsteps. Silas managed to turn on his back and look up at the sky, seeing someone appear at his side. "Oh god are you okay?" She said, putting a hand on the side of his face. He focused on that contact a moment longer, keeping his mind off the pain as he drifted off into blackness.

Me: So. You know the drill. Review. Even if you don't have an account. I don't care.

Silas: Don't be so easy on them!

Me: No, I will. I am not in the mood to lecture… HAHAHA LECTURE!

Silas: *pats my head worriedly*

Me: I'm delusional from the pain. It hurts to type. And that would be hilarious if you knew what I was talking about. Anyway. This is a sooner update than I would have thought but I just had to write….One review is all I'm going to get anyway~

Silas: Good day and god bless~


	10. Chapter 10

Silas: I'm going to die.

Me: He's not going to die, he's just jealous because he's not my only muse… He caught me writing a fic with new muse.

Silas: Damn _him_ and his _good looks_! *sob*

Me: Aw, don't cry Silas, your good looking too.

Silas: Don't try to comfort me, thanks to Dan Brown I've got too low self esteem to believe that! *face in hands*

Me: *sigh* keep up the crying Silas, great inspiration for the story…

When Silas awoke he shot up and looked around, still worried about Alice and if the bishop got to her. The first thing he noticed was that he was back in the house, on the creaking couch she had been laying on. The second was that the body was gone, the blood was wiped off the floor, and he was totally alone in the house. Thunder roared outside and he swung his feet over the edge, trying to stand. He found a pain shoot through his core, a burning. Silas put his hand to his chest where it started to find he was wearing a grey t-shirt, looking down he saw he also wore a pair of sweats. He lifted up the shirt and saw a neatly sutured up cut, five inches long, he put his hand on his back to find a large bandage wrapped around what must have been a foot long gash. On the inside of his injured forearm there was a bit of gauze wrapped around the cut. He looked around the room from his seat, finding nothing that would indicate her presence in the house. Silas attempted to stand again, feeling pain sizzle on his back as he stood up. He walked to the backdoor, it was pouring rain, he could barely see past ten feet. Slamming the door in frustration he leaned against the wall, hearing footsteps down the stairs on the other side of the room. Alice appeared with a shocked look on her face, which was slightly obstructed by damp hair.

"What are you doing? Lay back down, you're going to hurt yourself!" she rushed over to him, grabbing his arm and helping him slowly sit back down. All Silas could do was stare at her, the fight with the bishop was a blur, past that, he didn't remember a thing. After he sat down, Silas just looked up at her questioningly; Alice sighed and pushed him down to a laying position. He opened his mouth to speak but only a line of incoherent drabbles escaped. "Just relax," she coaxed him, "turn onto your side, slowly, I have to check your back."

"Its fine." He assured, not wanting to expose any bare skin to the girl

"Roll over or I'll do it." She threatened seriously, giving him a stern look. He complied and felt her lift up the back of his shirt, her warm hands making goosebumps on his cold skin as she checked the bandages. She pulled his shirt back down and he rolled onto his back. Before she had the time to check the wound on his chest, he folded his hands stubbornly over his stomach. She scoffed

"Stop it; you're acting like a child. You weren't supposed to get up yet, it could put a strain on the sutures." She grabbed his arms and pulled them aside, pulling out more gauze when she lifted his shirt to his neck. The deeper part of the cut at the bottom of the wound was bleeding, a thin trickle of blood trailed down his stomach. While she was cleaning it up he found he could speak again

"How did I get here?" he said in a slightly rasping voice.

"You passed out behind the house, lost quite a bit of blood."

"Who else is here? Who stitched me up?" he asked as she stood back up,

"Who's holding your bloody gauze?" she retorted, holding out the reddened fabric and tossing it in the trash. She grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over him.

"You have to be joking child, you can't even be out of high school yet, you couldn't have done this."

"Nope your right, I'm not in high school yet." She grinned, looking up out the window at the relentless rain, and a grim look came over her face. "The bishop…" she began, looking at him sadly, then bit her bottom lip as her eyes begun to tear.

"Where? Where is he? Did he get away?" his voice was urgent, he knew he had killed him but where was the body?

"He's dead, but… you didn't kill him." She chewed her lip again, like she didn't want to say something, "After I found you out back, I was trying to carry you back inside; I assumed the bishop had gotten away and left you for dead. When I opened the door he was lying there, and immediately looked at me when I walked in. He couldn't move but still had the knife with him, he was… slowly bleeding out." Alice's hands became white knuckled as she dug her fingernails into her palm. "I had to kill him Silas; I didn't want him to die so slowly…" A single tear fell and she wiped it away,

"It's- its alright, I know what you had to do, you did the right thing-"

"Thank you Silas, I know what I did." She cut him off harshly, snapping herself into a more refined composure. "I'll be back in a minute to check on you, just stay and rest." She instructed firmly, but he could tell by the break in her voice that she was deeply saddened by him death if not more so at the fact that it was by her hand. He felt a pang of guilt for her as she trotted up the stairs, he could see more tears running down her cheeks.

Me: Ehh? Eeehhhh? How was it?

Silas: It was a fine chapter, but I know you thought about him the whole time you were writing it…*sulk*

Me: Oh shut up! I didn't let you die in the rain, happy?

Silas: No. Wait…*thinks back*… How did I get into clean clothes?

Me: Well you were unconscious for a while. That's for what you said about 'helping me get dressed'. You get exposed. (Sounds wrong but I'm still writin' it!) Now say goodbye to the nice readers.

Silas: Bye Meranda. We love you. Can I stay with you? She likes_ him _better now…

Me: Shut up Silas, I love you all the same, you had your fic, now it's _his_ turn. *evilly vague spoiler*


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Welcome back to the slowly deteriorating story… Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I went… *sigh*… I went camping and stayed at a lakehouse. Which means I went to the lake. It was hot and sunny…

Silas: *struggling not to laugh*

Me: What are you sniggering at?

Silas: You had to be in the sun all day and your nearly as white as me…

Me: I am n- *looks in mirror* Shut up and listen to the story Silas.

Silas yawned and looked up at the ceiling, feeling very tired as thoughts of the bishop ran through his head. He drifted off to sleep until she came back down half an hour later and gently shook his shoulder. He found that waking up to the sight of her was a very comforting sight, almost making a smile cross his face until his chest started aching, his body finally catching up with the past events. Alice looked tired; her eyes had a hint of red around them, a deep exhaustion imprinted in her dark iris. She had a small white box with her, out of which she produced a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He was helped to lie on his back, nearly falling asleep again while she took off his bandages. Silas was shocked out of his sleepy stupor when he felt the cold pressure of a wet cotton ball on his back. For a moment it was just cold, and then a burning sensation enveloped him. He groaned silently into the arm of the couch, turning red in the face and wanting to take it back when Alice spoke up with a slight chuckle,

"I know I know, it'll be over it a minute." She tried to comfort him but it only made him feel like a child. She replaced the bandages and cleaned the other wounds, as she started on the gash on his chest, he asked,

"Where… Where is the bishop?" he regretted asking it, but had to, and knew that this would be a touchy subject for her since: she was very close to him, she was the one who killed him, and she had most likely never killed anything larger than a spider. A cold look came across her face; she glanced at his face once and then avoided all eye contact as she spoke.

"I cleaned him up and he is in the… in that room." She gestured to a room in the corner, where a door stood, a grim air hung about it. "We have to bury him." She said, looking him in the eye as she put away the medical supplies. He nodded

"When?"

"Well. In the next two days. After it stops raining." Her voice was void of emotion; Silas decided not to question her at the moment and nodded. She took the box upstairs, and didn't come back down.

One single thought, _what do we do after that? _Spun off and made him recall the situation he was in: He had kidnapped a young girl and now had nothing to do with her, and they were in a foreign country. Silas ran his hands over his face in frustration; he had no reason to be here, and no reason to return. His inner criminal took over as he remembered, _that girl is going to the police right now. I was supposed to be keeping watch over her! _His worry escalated and he quickly sat up to check on her. With his criminal instinct he had completely forgotten about his injuries and arched his back in response to the shooting pain that erupted when he sat up. Helplessness filled him, he couldn't even leave the couch, and he was sure he was going to be hauled off to jail in a matter of minutes. Alice could have been upstairs on the phone at that moment.

Alice had her face in her hands, sitting on the edge of the small bed. There was a phone sitting on the dresser in front of her, she felt its powerful presence radiating toward her. For one phone it had life changing effects; she could call and be put in an orphanage, Silas would be locked away, and she could continue her life in America with his imprisonment hanging over her head. She might even go to a juvenile prison for assisting him. Or she could leave it untouched and…Alice had no idea what would happen after that. If she called of course he would be put to jail for killing the bishop no matter how much she defended him, after all, he killed him to save her but he still killed him. She glanced at the clock, cleaning up this whole mess had eaten up most of the day considering the bishop didn't die until nearly four that morning; it was now five in the afternoon. The window that showed a view of the leaf strewn driveway wouldn't be a good indicator of time, the dark clouds monotonous throughout the whole day. The rain had lightened up, now a steady tapping across the roof and windows.

"God..." She sighed, standing up and quickly wiping her eyes, looking in the mirror over the dresser to make sure she showed no sign of the tears she had shed. Alice headed downstairs, walking in front of Silas without acknowledging him at all and headed for the kitchen. He stared at her oddly, wondering why he had been ignored

"Did you call them yet?" He asked bluntly, seeing no reason to put it off,

"No." She put her elbows on the counter and put her hands under her chin. "And I don't know if I will or not." Alice closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to think it over

"I think you should." Silas admitted, the religious man in him told him to do the right thing and turn himself in. But he failed to tell her the countless people he had killed before her parents and the bishop.

"You only killed him out of self defense but they will still put you away, it would be unjust imprisonment." She reasoned with him, looking up again.

"And your parents?" In his head, it sounded like a good argument, but out loud, it sounded cold and hurtful. Alice visibly reacted to the verbal blow, shuffling her feet uncomfortably at the statement. He wanted to take it back

"They weren't the best parents." She simply stated, "There was no proof it was you unless I choose to say something." Alice spotted the guilty look on his face. "They weren't the only ones either were they?" He didn't speak up but nodded "How many before them?" She asked, forcing him to respond verbally

"Too many." Silas croaked "But I did them all under the bishops order. From what I can now see were most likely false accusations…" The weight of all those people started to sink in, realizing he had probably killed them for no supportable reason.

"What do we do now then?" She asked, time seemed to stop at the question, the air grew chilled and thick.

Me: And after putting off finishing this, I leave you with a cliffy!

Silas: What? But I want to know what happens! And I bet the people reading will too!

Me: Oh, well then have I got a deal for you! Review and I give you: THE EPILOGUE!

Silas: *Gasp* you people better start reviewing then.

Me: Oh, and I really am sorry for not updating for a while… I still love you. Yes you. Whoever reads this: I love you!


	12. Epilogue 1

Me: Arrrrrre you ready kids?

*crickets*

Me: Oh ya. No one cares.

Silas: Tell the nice people anyway~!

Me: Epilogue!

Silas: *excitedly* SSSHHH! EVERYONE, ITS STORY TIME! I have to know what happens…

~two years later~

She smacked her alarm, turning the bell off, and got out of bed. After getting dressed she grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs. The air coming in through the open kitchen window was crisp and clean, fall making its presence known. Alice looked around, seeing she was the only one awake. _Perfect, _she thought, and almost made it out the door before stopping in mid stride at a voice behind her.

"_Alice,_" the voice snapped. She turned and let out a sigh of relief. Silas stood in front of her, holding an apple. "Where are you going?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"For a walk…" she said slowly. Silas held up the apple

"Not time for school yet. Eat something, _girl._" She snapped the apple from his hand, giving him a glare for still calling her 'girl'. He laughed and hugged her, then kissed her forehead. "Wait for me and I'll walk with you." She nodded and he headed to his room.

Silas glanced over at the calendar; it was almost two years since he had used any form of self mutilation. After they started their new life he had promised to give it up. He sat down on his bed and pulled his pant leg up. There was a discolored ring around his upper thing, scarred by years of sharp barbs digging into half healed skin. Now the scar was just a memory, a memory of his past life. After two years' hard work they had successfully erased their past and assimilated into this new life in Spain. He also had a scar across his back that told him the past was real, and not just a bad dream. Silas could now go days without thinking about his past, but what he thought about it, it could make him break down. He shook his head, as if physically banishing the thoughts, and got ready for work. His 'new identity' had a job as a teacher at a local school. Silas walked back out, ready to begin his day as "Mr. Rios."

"Let's go," she smiled, holding the door open. He walked beside her, clearing his head of thoughts that wanted to sneak back in. At the school, they parted ways in the hall, Alice going to her first class, Silas to his classroom. After a day of teaching, nagging thoughts floating on the edge of his subconscious, they met up outside the building. Alice told Silas about her day as they walked home, animatedly describing the day's events as she usually did. He noticed over time she started to come out of her shell, she started to be more cheerful. Silas was thinking about her change in character when a nudge in the ribs brought him back to earth.

"Hey, I asked you a question." she snapped, smiling, he looked down at her

"W-what?"

"You haven't been listening for the past few minutes have you?"

"Well… No. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly, she just laughed as they entered the empty house. She went up the stairs and Silas waited to hear her door shut until he slipped outside to the backyard. There was an uneven patch in the ground, barely noticeable unless you knew it was there. He stepped up to it and knelt down, brushing the ground with his fingertips and thinking of the man buried below. Silas felt his throat tighten and his eyes start to burn as they filled with tears. Threatening to overflow, he blinked the tears away and stood up abruptly at a noise behind him. Alice stood in front of the door, tilting her head with a sympathetic look.

"Do you miss him?" she asked. Silas had to think a moment.

"I miss who he used to be, when my life was simpler." He said, a slight break in his voice as a tear broke free and streaked down his pale face. "But that was a long time ago, and we don't have to think about that anymore." Alice opened her mouth to say something but she shut it, lip quivering for a moment. He stepped over and hugged her tightly. Silas could feel sobs shake her thin ribs; she buried her face in his chest while he comforted her. For a moment they said nothing, the only thing in the air was the sound of dry leaves rattled by the wind. Then he broke the silence,

"I love you." he said, not expecting to hear anything in return. Alice lifted her head up and looked him in the eye.

"I love you too."

Me: Fin.

Silas: But… now what do we do?

Me: Well… in a few days I will release the ALTERNATE EPILOGUE!

Silas: I meant after that… you have nothing else to write…

Me: hush, they don't know that! *ahem* Anyway, the next epilogue is a bit…darker. I wanted to write a happy and a sad ending. This was the happy one. SO PLEASE, review, and I know this is a lot to ask but could you guys write a bit more than 'I like it.', maybe even some good old fashioned constructive criticism?

Silas: Ya. What she said.

Me: Please tell me what your reaction to this ending was, and the whole story overall. Remember: I LOVE YOU ALL!


	13. Epilogue 2

Me: Here it is. My last installment for this story. (maybe)

Silas: What is it this time?

Me: Well. It's an epilogue. This is my original epi but… I didn't want to break your hearts (not too soon anyway). If you don't like sad endings….read this anyway. :3

There was a loud clang, a wooden baton against the iron bars of his cell. Silas was used to waking up like this.

"Get up, get up, get up, ladies!" The man shouted. "Cell check." Silas sat up in his poor substitute for a bed, joints popping as he stood. The cell door opened as did the others; everyone set their belongings on their bed and waited in the walkway outside their cells. Silas put a single folded piece of paper on his bed and walked out. He leaned against the railing and looked down the two stories of prisoner cells. He thought of how easy it would be to just…lean…let go… and it would all be over. The guards passed him, one pulled him away from the railing and the other went in his room, for regular cell check. They left and let him back in, leaving the cell unlocked to tell him he was free to roam. He lay down on his bed face up and unfolded the piece of paper. It was a pencil drawn portrait of him, shoulders hunched as he kneels before a hand that connects to an arm, which leads off the page. He was always able to tell it had been _her_ long slender arm. He also had wings; black wings half extended that appeared to be broken. Blood was on his hands, smearing on the fingertips of the hand he was touching. He felt as if the bottom of his heart dropped out and spilled boiling hot guilt inside of him. Silas sat up, putting his head in his hands and shaking in strain not to cry. He remembered when she gave it to him.

_Silas nodded_

"_Call the police." The stitches in his back ached, his head pounded. She shakily picked up the phone and reported the incident. In less than five minutes the police knocked down the door and stared at the two sitting on the couch. Silas stood, holding his arms out for cuffs, and took them by surprised_

"_Thanks for making this easy on us." One of them chuckled, roughly grabbing his arm and yanking him out the door. Silas felt something brush his thigh, he looked down and there was a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. A police officer pulled her back and started asking her questions about what happened and Silas felt a sting of guilt that she had to go through so much to get home now, wherever her new home was now. Sitting in the armed car he made sure the paper was safe, holding it in his cuffed hands until they got to the police station. _

It had been nearly roughly five years since the incident, but the pain remained as if it was yesterday. There was a loud voice at his door, bringing him out of his trance

"Silas, they want you down at the phones." The guard said. This puzzled Silas before he realized it was most likely some cheap lawyer the state gave him telling him his execution was finalized. He followed the guard who led him down the stairs. He was brought into a familiar room cut in half by a glass wall and a row of chairs. Silas had his head down, looking at his feet until he sat down. He waited for the person to speak but heard nothing, slowly he lifted his head up and saw Alice on the other side of the glass, smiling and just staring. As he looked her up and down once he could tell she had grown up, and was now taller and more mature looking than the young girl that he had taken against her will. He couldn't smile; just sit there with a stupid frozen look of shock on his face. His mouth hung open, slightly moving as if he was trying to speak. Alice didn't say anything either, just smiled and kept watching him attempt to speak. She picked up the black plastic phone, as did Silas

"How?" He said, voice hoarse from speaking as little as possible.

"I turned eighteen a few days ago, old enough to visit without written consent of a guardian." She stated very professionally, Silas listened to her mature voice, not believing she was actually there.

"A…alright." He got over the initial shock and tears started to fall. Guilt, anger, sadness, and regret filled him and overflowed. Silas put his face in his hands, Alice could see him shaking. "I barley know you. But I think about you every day in this place, and what I did. I have no excuse for what I did and I wish that being executed for what I've done would make up for everything, but it won't-"

"Silas." She cut him off, "Forget it. There isn't anything you can do now, and you didn't know any better."

"Yes I did…"

"Well stop thinking about it; it doesn't do any good now." She assured, "And I have some good news."

"How can anything be good news at this point?"

"I have arranged to visit in person, in three days." She smiled, Silas looked up and asked

"Why would they let you?"

"Because of the execution…"

"Oh," he said, remembering his death sentence which was to be carried out in a week. "I…" He paused when he heard footsteps behind him,

"Come on, times up." The guard gestured towards the door as he approached him. Silas glanced once more at Alice, and opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. She smiled and waved as he was led out of the room. Silas hung his head and kept his stare down to hide the curl at the edge of his lips, almost smiling.

He tried to keep in mind what she said about the past, that he couldn't do anything about it now. Silas arrived back at the cell and got suspicious stares from the surrounding inmates, unaware that his 'smile' hadn't left his face. Free of the constant stare of guards, a short dark skinned man, much younger than he, approached him. The man poked him in the chest,

"What'chu got to smile for huh?" He said as Silas raised his head, still smiling. "Answer me bitch! You ain't allowed to be happy without my permission." Silas remained silent and tried to pass the man, but he grabbed the edge of his shirt as he walked by, pulling him back. "You answer me or you ganna get hurt so-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Silas cut in, setting him off as the other man went to punch him in the jaw. Silas caught his forearm and twisted it behind him, he grabbed a fist full of the shorter mans shaggy hair and pulled it back. The man cried out and another came to help, reaching for Silas. Silas turned and kicked him in the chest before he reached him, the other falling to the floor. He let go of the man temporarily and slammed his head on the iron railing. Silas walked away from the two unconscious men, as others came to help. They avoided Silas and left him alone as he went back to his cell. He lay down on his mattress and stared at the ceiling.

For the next few days they left him alone, he only came out for meals and stayed in his cell the rest of the time. Silas passed the time recounting the few days they had spent together, the few days where he grew to love her. He remembered watching over her as she slept; feeling anxiety for what would become of her after the bishop had gotten a hold of her. The thing that popped into his head most was her tending to him after the fight. On the last day he didn't eat, he didn't move, he just waited for the guard to come by his cell and take him to the visiting center.

He sat on by the steel table in the cold room as he waited for her to arrive. When the door clicked his head snapped up as he stood, but he froze when he saw her open the door. For five seconds there was a deafening silence, and then she smiled and ran towards him. He opened his arms as she drew close and embraced her, more silence. Two tears formed and fell from his eyes, she looked up confused

"Why are you crying?" She asked; her voice still had had a curious childlike quality.

"You're the representation of the worst, best, and most frightening week of my life. And when I realized everything in my life had been pointless."

"Well thanks Silas." She half laughed, burying her head in his chest

"It's also when I found good in the world, a purpose… One that was more confirmable than _God_." He spat the last word like it was a curse. "It was the only thing I needed before I died." Silas sat down at the table and looked her in the eye. "I'm almost ready to die."

"Almost?" There was a pregnant pause until he gained courage to speak.

"There are things I never got to say…" He dragged out, staring at the ground.

"To who?" Alice pressed on, bluntly avoiding vague conversation.

"To you." He looked up, trying to process his thoughts into comprehensible words. "I wanted to tell you how I felt being part of your… kidnapping…"

"Don't feel so bad about it…" She told him "It's over now, it doesn't matter."

"Well, when we started to travel, at first the only worry of mine was getting caught. After the first day I had realized you were different… You just were. You were so innocent I was worried what would happen to you after I… Handed you over." She reached out, putting a hand on his leg in comfort; he grabbed it in both of his and stared at them as he talked. "When I saw what the bishop's intentions were, I felt like nothing else mattered in the world but keeping you safe. I loved you at that point, and almost died for you. And with you, in turn, caring enough to take care of me and save my life, that was the single greatest thing that had ever happened to me." He took the pause to look up.

She smiled at him, and for a moment, nothing else mattered except that moment in time, everything else had melted away. For a moment, he wasn't in a prison, he wasn't a criminal; he was simply in mutual existence with this beautiful smiling girl. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"The one time in my life I find a reason to live, a reason to be a good person; I am caught and told I am not to live in this world." Silas found amusement in this, in some warped way, but Alice obviously did not.

"I'd like you to know I always thought you were a good person. I could tell."

"You wake up to someone standing over your bed in the middle of the night, and judge him as a good fellow?"

"I could just tell. Don't question me. It was the little things, letting go of my arm when you realized how hard you were squeezing it, the resentment for striking me. Watching over me while you thought I was sleeping. And obviously… Defending yourself against the bishop, but not killing him. That was my doing…"

"I had just as much a part in it as you did, don't feel bad about it, he was trying to _kill you_."

"Anyway," she continued, "I have this for you." She pulled out a small envelope, plain and white, and gave it to him. "Don't open it until you get back to your cell." She added, whispering now as footsteps drew near the door. There was a loud creak as the door opened and a blunt, sharp voice rang out

"Visiting's over, time to leave." It snapped. The other two looked back at the door and the guard sighed "Alright I'll give you a couple minutes to say goodbye." He shut the door once again. Silas and Alice stood, he realized that she _had_ grown up, but her head still only came to shoulder level. Before he could say anything her arms were wrapped around his waist, head resting on his chest as she held him tight. He again had the feeling of an existence of only him and her, when he was brought back to reality when she shifted. Silas looked down, expecting her to say something, when she leaned forward on the tips of her toes, and kissed his cheek. He froze in shock for a few seconds, and Alice smiled as she stepped back, turned, and started walking out. Trying to follow her, he stumbled and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. With his hand against the back of her head he kissed her. In the small part of him aware of anything other than kissing her, he felt her hands on the back of his neck. Time came to an abrupt resuming as the guard loudly opened the door, and snapped again.

"Time's up, you two." He let Alice leave first, holding Silas back as she left and until the front doors were locked once more. When the path was clear, he let Silas pass and shut the door behind him as he numbly made his way back to his cell.

Before he could notice any passing of time, he was lying on his bed and contemplating what had just happened. Silas could feel the ghost of arms around him, soft lips on his. He remembered the note in his pocket and opened it.

_To put it simply, I've decided to rid the world of myself. I have no family, no friends, and no one that will miss me. If you are to be executed, then my only reason for existence in this world is extinguished. Maybe we will meet in an afterlife._

_I love you._

_-Alice_

He stared blankly at the paper, after a few seconds he dropped it in shock as the image of her committing suicide bloomed in his mind. He sat up and stared at the wall before him, trying to shake the image. For hours he stared at the cold bricks, the muscles in his back ached and his neck cried for relief of this uncomfortable position. Silas continued to contemplate why she would do this; he didn't think that _he_ was that influential of a person. Then he concentrated on the last thing she said… Could she really love him?

Silas stayed stationary for the remainder of the day, and half the next day, until the guards came, somber faces and lowered eyes.

"Time to go," One of them said, Silas approached him and they each grabbed hold of an arm, leading him down the hall. The other inmates grew quiet in respect as he passed, even the ones that had previously tried assaulting him.

Alice walked down the hall to the bathroom of her house, blank faced and feeling surprisingly content. She locked the door behind her and got the single razor from underneath the cabinet.

They led Silas down a hall, large metal doors at the end of it creaked as they entered, and seemed louder when they closed and locked behind them. They were now in a nearly empty room; the only piece of furniture was a metal table in the shape of a cross. Silas laughed aloud in the irony of the religious symbol being part in his death, the guards looked at him strangely. He was laid down on the cold surface and leather straps were put around his limbs, and across his forehead.

She looked in the mirror one last time and then made her way to the tub, which she sat in and got comfortable. Once she was used to its cold, dry surface, Alice pulled the razor out and ran her finger along the thin edge, a drop of blood followed. She mentally confirmed this would do the job. Alice drew a deep breath.

Silas had a smile on his face when the doctor walked over with a syringe, and inserted it painfully into his arm. A hot prickly burning sensation traveled from his arm to his chest, and took root around his heart, spreading every which way.

Alice drew the blade to her neck, feeling the cold steel rub against her skin. In one quick hard motion she brought it across her throat, a tearing and a choking noise pierced the air. Blood rapidly flowed down her chest from her neck, soaking through her shirt.

Silas started to jerk his limbs awkwardly in pain, the straps keeping him in place. This hot feeling subsided, and he began to feel like he was floating. Then everything went black.

She was overwhelmed with a cold feeling, the heat and blood being leeched from her body. It started around her neck, and then at her fingertips and toes. Further inward this icy chill crept, until the only warm part of her was the deepest part of her chest, where her heart fought for each last beat and her lungs fluttered and faltered in effort for breath. Then, there was a feeling like a quick stab to her chest and she felt like she was floating. After this, everything went black.

Me: Eh~? Sorry it took so long.

Silas: *sobbing* That was horrible…

Me: Yes, yes I know I could have written better… Anyway. PLEASE. Review. And…. I'm taking requests. Should I continue this? Is there a certain plot you'd like? I've got one planned but if no one asks, I'll never post. Thank you _very much_ for all who reviewed, favorited, etc. I love you all!


End file.
